Everlasting Midnight
by Yoda111
Summary: Jace and Ash were normal popular teenagers, everyone wanted to be them or be their friends. Until one chilling night when they are separted and go on a breathtaking adventure
1. Chapter 1

"Jace if you don't bring my laptop back now I will rip you limb from limb!" Ashla Wesley said.

"Not if you can't find me!" he yelled.

"Jace, I'm loosing patience you better bring it here before I kick your ass" she said and then she heard I chuckle/ _5,4, 3, 2, 1-go! _She closed her eyes and tried to think of where he was then knew immediately he was under the bathroom sink. She had always been able to tell how he was what he was gonna say or where he was since they were born.

She ran and opened it. There he was. He frowned.

"That is not fucken fair Ash you used the twin thing" she stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed her computer. Jace Wesley was tall around 6 ft 2in how he got under the sink was a mystery but it was funny watching him get out. He had dark black hair and amazing green eyes. He had an athletic body type. In a few words he was hot but being his twin sister she didn't think so. She was the spitting image of him. The same midnight black hair, emerald eyes, athletic body type, the only differences were that she was in fact a girl and she was 5ft 10in. [[If you can't imagine this think of that girl from Transformers the main girl with the black hair except she has green ones. Oh! And she's a lot stronger. And for Jace the guy who plays Caleb in the Covenant except also with green eyes.]]

"Well if you wouldn't have stolen **my** computer when you have a perfectly good one, then I wouldn't have." he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but yours has better Internet"

"Well ask next time Jacey" he groaned and she turned and ran to the confines of her room and set it down. He chased after her. The minute she set her laptop down he spun her around and began tickling her.

"You know I hate that name I'll stop just say it"

"No" she said in between giggles.

"Just say it Jace Wesley you are the sexiest man alive"

"I don't lie" she said in between giggles. At this he began tickling faster.

Guys settle down"

They turned to see their father in the doorway. Ron Wesley [[Pronounced Wes as in west lee not to be confused with Ron Weasley from harry potter]] wasn't an extremely tall man at 5ft 8in. He was balding on the top but his hair was still black. He had somewhat of a belly, but not extremely noticeable. There mother had died giving birth to them. Mary Ellen Wesley was married to him 15 years before she died. They were very much in love, they had been married at her age 18 and him 20, thus making her 33 when she died. It had been rough on him taking care of two kids alone and depressed without his wife.

Mary Ellen Wesley had long blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and was 5ft 2 in. How their children had been so tall, had been a mystery to many.

Jace helped Ashla up.

"Hey dad" they said simultaneously. He chucked then told them dinner was ready they both ran after him to the kitchen, starving.

At the dinner table

"So any plans for your birthdays this Saturday? You gotta have something going on I mean it's a your birthday and b Halloween" their father said.

"Dad we were wondering if we can have a get together you know 20 or so friends" Ash said.

"Oh sure. Who are you planning on inviting?"

"Oh, the usual Jane, Lacey, Cami-" ashla stated.

"Tyson, Jeff, Lance, Ryan-" Jace cut her off and began naming people.

"And a few others" she finished. It was only three days away and they would be eighteen! Yippee!

"Gave any thought to colleges?"

"Dad, I don't want to go to college its just not me. I feel like there is something else out there for me."

Ash protested.

'You're going to college end of discussion"

"Well I was considering Dartmouth, NYU, Yale, and Princeton."

"Aww I'd be a proud man if you got into either of those. Ashla you could learn a thing or two from Jace" he smiled brightly at that.

"Suck up" ash muttered so only Jace could hear her.

Review if you like this story I will update if not I'll call it a failed atempt! So review dudes!


	2. Chapter 2

Ash woke up in a terrified sweat. She had a horrible dream. The images flashed in her mind again.

_She saw Lacey she was walking down the street- it was by Eric's house, her boyfriend. Why wasn't she driving she knew that she shouldn't walk home alone in the dead of night. She was crying sad tears and she looked heartbroken. Ash was puzzled her and Eric were inseparable he loved her more than anything. All of a sudden a clank was heard behind her Lacey turned around and looked for anyone, but saw nothing. She picked up her pace again eager to get home. She heard steps behind her getting faster she looked back and whatever she saw scared her that she ran for her house. The thing went faster it caught up with her and chased her into a dark alley. Lacey tripped and tried to get up but whatever it was, because Ash couldn't see it, was right in front of her. _

"_Please, please don't hurt me-" the dream went blank to where all she could see were their shadows. She saw the man shaped shadow lean down to her neck and then she heard the most bloodcurdling scream. She heard Lacey say "Eric I'm sorry for-" her sentence was never finished. She saw the lifeless shadow fall to the ground and the "it" jump in the air and never return._

"Ashla? Are you okay? You had another dream didn't you?" she was startled awake by Jace.

"How did you-"

"Twin thing. Remember? It does go both ways. You'd think you would stop asking the same questions every time you wake up from a dream."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I forget"

"What was it about?"

"I saw Lacey and she- she" Ashla grabbed his wrist and gave him the memory of the dream. His face paled at what he saw and he muttered "Damn"

"Ash this isn't good. We can't let her die she's our friend"

"I know" she said through tears. Unless they tried to do something Ash's dreams always came true but she could always tell the difference between a premonition and a dream. No one knew about their abilities except each other. They were too afraid to tell anyone else. So Jace never changed his appearance too drastically or said people's thoughts aloud and Ash never spoke of her premonitions and when her eye color changed she said she wore contacts or put on sunglasses.

He held her while she cried and they both prayed inside that they could stop Lacey's death.

Well you are probably thoroughly confused by this point. Ashla and Jace were never normal twins. No one knows why they can do what they do but they have abilities:

Ashla

Jace

Premonitions in her sleep

Can change his entire appearance at will

Eye Color changes at mood

He can read anyones' mind except Ash's

Can transmit memories/dreams to Jace

Can transmit memories/dreams to Ash

Can always find Jace

Can always find Ash

Communicate in each other's minds

Communicate in each other's minds

None of these abilities work with anyone else unless other wise specified any questions just ask and ill clarify.


End file.
